Just Making Sure
by GohanRules
Summary: Logan expects these silly little things from Carlos, but he didn't expect it to somehow lead somewhere else so fast! But he's not complaining. *Smut*


**Author's Note: **Guess what this is? It's another one of my weird out of nowhere stories. This one was originally supposed to be a fluffy drabble. That's why the beginning is funny. But then…my mind got a little twisted…and it turned into another hot Cargan smut…but yea, it's short, so I hope you enjoy.

**Warnings: **Language, adult content

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Time Rush.

* * *

><p>"Carlos, where are you?" Logan called out from the kitchen.<p>

As soon as he finished the sentence, the microwave beeped loudly, signaling that the popcorn was ready. The brunet pulled it out of the contraption and carefully tugged at the edges of the bag. Hot steam filtered out as the bag opened.

"In the living room!" came Carlos' voice.

Logan smiled at the sound of it while he poured the contents of the bag into a bowl. He grabbed the bowl with him and headed for the living room. Sure enough, the short Latino was sitting comfortably on the large orange couch. Logan walked over and plopped himself next to his boyfriend before placing the bowl on his lap and offering a quick peck to the shorter's cheek.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't get it."

"Get what?" Logan asked as he brought a handful of popcorn to his mouth.

Carlos pointed forward as his vision remained trained on whatever it was he was looking at. Logan raised an eyebrow before turning his head forward. Immediately he saw what the Hispanic was so concentrated on. He watched as the television displayed a group of blonde girls running on the shore in their skimpy, little bikinis. The brunet swallowed the food in his mouth as the three girl's breasts continued to bounce up and down, threatening to pop right out of their tops.

"Wow…I wonder where they bought those."

"Carlos turned to Logan for the first time and looked at him confusedly.

"The bikinis?"

"No, the boobs," the genius chuckled while bringing another handful of popcorn to his face.

Carlos giggled at the joke before turning his full attention back to the T.V. He opened his mouth wide and pointed at it.

"Aaah…feed me," he exclaimed.

Logan failed to skip a beat as he gently popped a few of the buttery kernels into the Latino's mouth.

"You're welcome," he said sarcastically as the raven-haired teen proceeded to chew loudly, not even sparing him a glance.

"Thanks, Logie," he answered gratefully, still not offering a view of his warm, light brown eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So, moving on, why exactly are you closely studying the female anatomy?"

"I'm trying to figure out what's the big deal. I mean, Kendall and James were talking about boobs for a whole hour yesterday, but…I just don't get it," the Latino explained exasperatedly.

Logan opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the suddenly voluble, funkadelic sounding music coming from the television. He turned his head to look at the TV, and instantly, his eyes widened in horrow.

_"Mmm…yeah, come one. Just like that…oh!"_

"Carlos, what is this?" Logan yelled, freaked out by the image of the two girls on the TV shamelessly making out.

"Shh…Logie, be quiet!"

"Oh my god!" the pale teen screamed in horror as the more…voluptuous girl's top suddenly came off, revealing a pair of smooth, melon-sized breasts.

Both of Logan's hands shot up to his face and the teen found himself hiding behind them fearfully. A high-pitched squeal escaped his lips as a chorus of louder moans reached his ears.

"I just…don't…get it! I mean, look at them! Those things don't even look fun to play with!"

"Um…Carlos, could you maybe-"

"They're just two oversized…lumps! I wouldn't even know how to deal with them," the Latino continued, completely ignorant to the reaction the video got from Logan.

_"Shit! Right there!"_

"Ew! What the hell is that?"

"Carlos!"

Suddenly, the sounds that had previously been filling the room seized. Logan moved two of his fingers and sacrificed a peek. He sighed in relief once he saw the black screen.

"That…was…disgusting…"

Logan glared at the Latino and gave him a light smack to the chest.

"What did you expect? We're gay, remember?"

Carlos' face was still contorted in repulsion. He snapped his head towards Logan and quickly grabbed the button of the pale teen's pants.

"Quick, Logie, take off your pants!"

"What? Why?" Logan asked as he attempted to get the Latino's nimble fingers away from his zipper. Carlos looked up at him desperately.

"If I don't see someone's dick _right now_, I'm going to throw up. So take them off and pull it out."

Logan gulped nervously at the demanding tone in Carlos' voice. That tone was rare, but he knew that when Carlos used it, no one could stand in the way of what he wanted. He sighed and stood up off the couch, placing the bowl of popcorn on the table.

"Fine," he mumbled as he quickly pulled the rest of his zipper down and closed his eyes. He felt Carlos violently tug his tighty whities down his legs and breathed out a soft "pervert". There was a second of pure silence. Then, without warning, Logan's hips were being held in a tight grip, and a wet warmth surrounded his soft member.

"_Oooh_ my god," Logan moaned softly as he opened his eyes to see two lighter chocolate irises looking up at him. Carlos moaned around the pale teen's quickly hardening dick, sending dozen of shock waves up and down the brunet's body. He pulled away from Logan for a second and replaced his mouth with his hand.

"James and Kendall should be back in less than ten minutes, so I'm going to make this fast."

Before Logan could nod his head in understanding, Carlos' sweet mouth was around him again and instantly, stars were shooting through his vision. He glanced down at the way his boyfriend bobbed his head back and forth hungrily. The genius was never very good at giving head (he made up for it with other talents), so he couldn't begin to fathom how Carlos was able o fit all of him down his throat and back out without even gagging.

_'Must be all those corndogs,'_ Logan thought.

There was a hard pull on his balls, and a wave of pain and pleasure surged though Logan's dick.

"Carlos! Keep going!"

Logan could swear he heard a dark laugh, but chose to ignore it for the time being. Once again, Carlos pulled off of the brunet and began rapidly stroking him while using his other hand to roll Logan's hanging balls in his palm.

"Yeah, I know you like that, don't you?"

"Fuck yes," Logan moaned wantonly.

"You love it when I play with your balls, don't you?"

Logan nodded fervently, too lost in the pleasurable sensations to speak.

"I can't hear you…," the Latino said as he squeezed painfully tight around Logan's testicles.

"_Aaaah!_ Yes, yes, I love when you play with them!" Logan screamed.

As if to apologize for his earlier actions, Carlos gave the orbs in his hand a few seconds with his tongue. That was the moment Logan knew he was over.

"Carlos, Carlos! I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum hard for me, Logie!" Carlos exclaimed, hoping to excite Logan even more than he already was. Logan's screams of joy escalated profoundly and he began to thrust into Carlos' hand. The Latino pulled his head back slightly and poked his tongue out between his lips.

"Guess whose back?" came the sudden yell from Kendall.

"Carlos and Logan didn't seem to notice as the shorter flicked his tongue against the slit of Logan's dick while still stroking and tugging.

_"Aa-aahh!" _Logan cried in ecstasy as his orgasm finally reached him. His hips rattled wildly and his dick poked in and out of Carlos' fist as streams of cum shot out towards Carlos. The Latino moaned loudly as every drop of Logan's completion hit his face.

Logan breathed heavily as his body began to relax. Carlos stood up from the ground and smiled at the brunet. The taller teenager licked his lips at the erotic sight f his boyfriend smiling at him innocently while having his face covered in cum.

"Mmm…"

Carlos and Logan jumped up in unison at the sound and their heads snapped in the direction of the door. Standing there were Kendall and James, each gracing a deep blush. They were both shirtless and in their swimming trunks. The surprising part however, was that they were also both sporting a pair of extremely noticeable tents in their bathing suits. And yet even more surprising, was the sight of James' hand gently palming himself through the confining material.

"Um…can we help you?" Logan asked, too wierded out to feel embarrassed by his naked state. His voice seemed to pull the other two out of their trance. Their eyes widened, and they now both had their hands locked suspiciously in front of them.

"U-um…we…uhh…bye!" Kendall managed before grabbing James' bicep and running towards their shared room. The tall brunet's eyes never left the view of the pair in the living room until the door was slammed closed.

"That was…"

"I learned something new today!" Carlos interrupted. Logan rolled his eyes, but decided to humor him.

"And what is that?"

"That I'm one-hundred percent gay!"

Logan raised his eyebrows at the Latino's grin. The Hispanic seemed to be totally unaware of the mess on his face.

"Really? I would have never guessed it…"

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, I just love the whole ending to this. I think it was amusing and a little hot (especially that Kendall and James part). Speaking of that Kendall and James part…there's going to be a part two! Yay! But…it's going to be a Kames smut! My very first story with that pairing! It'll be a continuation, but a separate story, so look out for that. Please Review!<strong>

**-Gohanrules out!**


End file.
